


Returning a Gift

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus might never have been so nervous before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 9 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Returning a Gift’.

Optimus chewed his lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot in front of Starscream’s laboratory door. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ the gift, it was just that he had absolutely no use for it and all it would do is sit there, taking up space, being useless when it was honestly a well-crafted piece of equipment. It should go to someone that can use it, not Optimus. He wished he knew why Starscream gave him the… Slag. What had the Seeker called it again?

Damn, Optimus couldn’t even remember the name of the thing or what purpose it service.

“What are you doing?” Starscream asked from behind Optimus.

“Gah!”

Starscream grabbed the… thing, and arched an optic ridge at Optimus. “What are you doing dancing back and forth and staring at the door for? With this?” He lifted the gift a little to illustrate what ‘this’ was.

“I… uh… Well… You see, I _really_ appreciate the gift, but I just don’t do much in any of the scientific fields. I feel it’s a bit wasted on me. I mean, not that the gift is a waste, it’s very thoughtful and clearly high quality. I just-” Optimus cut himself off, teeth clicking as he snapped his mouth shut when Starscream held up a hand.

“You’re returning this gift to me?” Starscream asked calmly. Oh so calmly.

Oh Primus.

“Yes?” Optimus replied, and meant to carry on, explain himself, plead with Starscream to understand how grateful he was for the thought, but the Seeker merely nodded.

“Ok.”

“I do appreciate it. I just feel it would go to far better use in a scientists hands than mine.” Optimus couldn’t help trying to explain.

Starscream flapped a hand and nudged he way around Optimus. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll find a good home for it here in the lab.”

Optimus almost slumped in relief. “So long as you understand how grateful I am.”

“Of course.” Starscream smiled and leaned up to peck a kiss on Optimus’ mask before disappearing into his lab.

Optimus really did slump once the door shut. He adored Starscream, but the mech had the oddest temper.

“That was amazing,” Skyfire said, startling Optimus into straightening off the wall.

“I-”

Skyfire shook his helm and snickered. “He played you neatly,” the tall mech said, then keyed open the lab door. Skyfire gave Optimus a final smirk and then the door closed.

It took a moment, but then Optimus slapped a hand over his face. Primus. The sneaky brat.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
